


of all the places, it had to be here

by keithundead



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, College AU, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Meet ups, all my stories involve passing out oh well, holiday fluff, mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: Innocent leaves are crushed under the feet of common passerby. The crunch, the thrill of pounding a pile of leaves under his foot makes him smile ear-to-ear. Wind rustling in the park wafts the air of pumpkin, cocoa, and soon-to-be winter in the noses of Whitechapel University. The dull, grey hue in the sky allows for slivers of light to pass through thick clouds. It’s chilly, not enough to cancel classes, but enough for Whitechapel residents to wear an extra layer or two. It’s his favorite type of weather, too. Deep oranges and soft browns with warm, yellow lighting from dorms indicate the impending glee of one particular holiday: Thanksgiving.Benny Weir, however, is soon to be spending it alone.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	of all the places, it had to be here

Innocent leaves are crushed under the feet of common passerby. The crunch, the thrill of pounding a pile of leaves under his foot makes him smile ear-to-ear. Wind rustling in the park wafts the air of pumpkin, cocoa, and soon-to-be winter in the noses of Whitechapel University. The dull, grey hue in the sky allows for slivers of light to pass through thick clouds. It’s chilly, not enough to cancel classes, but enough for Whitechapel residents to wear an extra layer or two. It’s his favorite type of weather, too. Deep oranges and soft browns with warm, yellow lighting from dorms indicate the impending glee of one particular holiday: Thanksgiving.

Benny Weir, however, is soon to be spending it alone.

Due to his grandmother being an earth priestess, he never cared for holidays, never wanted to participate in anything that wasn’t cooped up in his room playing World of Warcraft. He wouldn’t dare risk his online status for the sake of actually talking to “family”. So, for the most part he kept to himself; he didn’t bother anyone, didn’t go out and meet new people, only stayed put doing what made him happy.

And that’s how he liked it.

* * *

The library stayed the same; there were people working, the occasional cough, and the smell of coffee. Benny studied, by himself, with his head down. He made notes in his physics book to pass the time, waiting for a particular campus employee to clock in.

Everyone who was a regular at the library knew two things: the coffee was bangin' and Benny definitely had a crush on the mysterious librarian. If he wasn’t nose deep in a twelve tonne book, he was at the check-out counter making small talk. That small talk turned into “large talk,” which turned into hanging out after hours, which _then_ turned into Benny waiting outside the library one time before it opened, two coffees in hand. As far as Librarian Boy knew, Benny was a nice consumer who had time to kill in between classes. Benny, on the other hand, was trying his best to flirt.

 _If only I knew his name_ , he thought, taking a sip of his latte. The other drink he had in hand, _white chocolate sugar free mocha, I remembered,_ was getting cold by now. He hoped to talk to him again, he missed looking into the shorter boy’s eyes, watching his face crease as he smiled, the awkward turn of his mouth and-

Okay, he _has_ to get his name.

The double doors at the front creak open. A few heads turned towards it, startled by the sudden noise, but return to their respective assignments, all except for Benny. Librarian Boy came.

He’s dishevelled, to say the least; his nape-length hair sticks out at all sorts of angles, and his glasses are slightly crooked, the tape keeping them together in the middle seemed to allow them to slip. Benny is smitten in all aspects of the word. He wants to run his hands through Librarian Boy’s hair, use some sort of spell to fix his frames, hold his and. He had such dainty, elegant hands that Benny wanted to kiss ever since their first interaction. Even in his run down clothes, Benny is absolutely taken by this boy.

When Librarian Boy walks past his table, Benny dips his head back to his textbook almost immediately. The last thing he wanted to be seen as was a stalker, he can’t risk scaring this guy off. He stays put, trying to make himself act natural while Librarian Boy unpacks his paperwork and miscellaneous books. He twirls his hair while he reads and pushes his glasses up while he sifts through papers. Goodness, he’s adorable. Benny wishes he had at least _one_ class with him- it’d be heaven on earth.

Librarian Boy is reading an actual book now, how endearing. He’d always wanted to sift through the library’s sci-fi section with him, curl up in a corner and read together. Benny glances down at what Cute Librarian Boy is reading, and he nearly does a double-take. He squints, and surely that isn’t- no, it _can’t_ be. Smarty-pants-educated-cute-intelligent-librarian-boy is… reading a _manga_ ? Not any old girly-fruitcake-sparkly-superhero manga, either, it says something like “Falling for” and then “Senpal”. Whatever “senpal” means- hang on, is that an “l” or an “i”? Benny decides that he doesn’t want to know the answer to that, and decides that if _he_ can read manga during work, _he_ can be approached like any other person.

Benny makes a mental note to himself to man up and get over there, picking up their coffees and plastering a wide grin on his face. When he arrives at Librarian Boy’s desk, he sets one of the coffees down with a tap of his finger. Librarian Boy, clearly startled at first, looks at Benny (moreso the coffee) and smiles. That wonderful, dorky smile warms Benny’s chest like a bucket of hot cocoa splashed directly on him. _Don’t say that out loud_ , he notes to himself.

“Thank you,” chuckles Librarian Boy, “I really needed this.”

“You smell like hot chocolate,” _fuck, what did I_ just _say_! “I mean, uh, it’s white chocolate.”

Librarian Boy- okay, he’s getting tired of calling him that- quirks an eyebrow at him, fuck. “Uh, thanks.” 

He decides to bite the bullet now, rather than later. “You never told me your name, by the way. I’ve been ordering this stuff under the name ‘Han’ and ‘Luke’ the whole time.”

This earns a shush from the rest of the students in front of them, as the remark makes Librarian Boy snort-laugh, the loudest he’s ever heard him. It makes Benny want to make him laugh more often, because that geeky wheeze that left his mouth was everything and more.

“You can call me Han,” he jokes, “but my name is Ethan.”

Ethan. He has a name. Thank god, he has this guy’s _name_. And he’s a dork too, thank god.

They spend more time together, talking and sipping coffee. Ethan tells Benny what he’s been reading, and it sounds a lot more interesting to read a manga than an old textbook now. When Ethan’s glasses break off the bridge for the third time, he doesn’t notice Benny snap his fingers and the beam of light that travels from the tips. Ethan squints at the newly repaired frame, peeling the tape off and raising it up to the light. 

“Did you see that? I could’ve sworn I sat on these.” shit, maybe he _did_ notice.

“Really? They’ve been that way since you walked in here, I think.”

“You’ve been looking, huh?” Ethan raises his eyebrow again, and it nearly makes Benny’s knees buckle. He will _not_ confess his peeping problem, not at all.

“Oh, whatever. It’s good that they’re not broken, isn’t it?” Benny pushes his shoulder lightly, affectionately. He almost knocks over the remnants of his drink in the process. Dumbass.

Morning breaks into afternoon, and afternoon slowly dives into evening. Benny and Ethan are talking while Ethan makes his phone calls, reads, even does work around the library with Benny trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy. They’re flirting, casual but still flirting nonetheless, and in the atmosphere of suggestive speaking, they exchange numbers. Benny is glad it’s the weekend, because if any of his full-mark friends knew he was skipping to “hang out” at the library all day, they’d tease him about it for years. 

Benny tries, he does, not to make it look like he’s absolutely smitten, but that attempt falls when Ethan drops his gaze from his book and makes direct eye contact with him. Then. 

“I’d like to buy you a coffee next time.” he says it, _finally_ says it and Benny can’t believe what he’s hearing.

He plays it cool, though. “Then I’ll be right here, with a cookie or something.”

Ethan shushes him, “there’s no eating in the library,” and they both laugh. Benny knows this is his way of asking him out, but he’s always liked playing the long game.

“I meant, I’d like to take you to get coffee.” Benny’s heart skips a beat. Then another, and another and- oh goodness. He can’t breathe.

* * *

When he wakes up, Ethan is above him, pumping the inhaler he kept in his pocket. It makes for a great story while Benny takes Ethan up on that coffee idea.

**Author's Note:**

> this EMBARRASSINGLY short but!! i did it just in time!! i hope yall like it, it's my first time writing bethan. i love these two. and coffee. which is why the two came hand in hand.


End file.
